Pure Bliss
by Blue Icy
Summary: Sakura thinks her life falls into pieces when Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol walked away from Sakura's life. Not only that, an evil force arises. When
1. ProLogue

Prologue - Out goes the Old, In comes the New  
  
"Syaoran, no matter how you think..." A girl mumbled, tears cascading down her morbid face.  
  
"I love you...you are the person I love most..." After confessing her love, the girl broke down and started crying with soft sobs. The void card...was finally captured. Peace was restored...but at the price of Syaoran Li's love for Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"..." The boy who was 13 feet away the girl stared at her. His eyes softened.  
  
"I love you too...Sakura." The girl jolted up, shock evident on her face. Tears continued to stream down.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER was written across the screen.  
  
A girl with lilac colored hair began to clap. Her hair stopped in her mid-back and ended with curls. An amused laugh emitted from her.  
  
"Happily ever after? That's the most heinous crap I ever heard! The boy left Japan!" The girl was around age 14. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and was wearing baggy brown pants. Her lavender eyes stared at the TV screen critically, losing her fake amused act.  
  
"I think it's cute. Whatever caught the scene of the cards mistress and the boy from the Li Clan must love Fairytales." A voice spoke from behind the scrutinizing purple headed girl. The girl with lilac colored hair turned around and glared the person.  
  
"You feebleminded idiot! The person who taped that was you!" She retorted, her voice layered with glacier. The person behind the lilac girl stepped out from the shadows. The person revealed their golden blonde hair that stopped at their elbows, and their cat like cerulean eyes. The blonde haired girl frowned. She opened her mouth for a comeback.  
  
"You're so mean D-"  
  
"Enough girls. And in my opinion, I think that scene we all witnessed was beautiful." A voice filled with authority spoke up, interrupting the two girls. Both of them lifted and rested their eyes on a boy. A smiled graced itself on the lilac haired girl's face. The blonde girl just mumbled words and looked away, holding a grudge on the boy who interrupted her.  
  
"Since when did you arrive? I didn't notice you." The lilac girl spoke softly, so very unlike before when her voice was icy. The blonde haired girl finally calmed down and smiled. The lilac girl turned to the blonde.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you P-"  
  
"No, it's ok. You're just being you. It makes me think I'm too soft sometimes when I see your behavior D-"  
  
A few feet away in well shadowed corner, two scarlet tinted eyes watched the two girls apologizing to each other. But mainly, it was the blonde. The lilac haired girl apologized once and shrugged off whatever the blonde kept repeating. A laugh escaped the lips of the watcher. The scarlet eyes wondered away from the two girls and drifted to the boy who prevented the two girls from fighting. The boy looked about 14-15. He had pearly colored rough and unruly hair. Like the lilac haired girl, he has sharp lavender eyes. He was dressed in two overlaid shirts. The top shirt was black and sleeveless, with a white t-shirt under it. He wore baggy khaki pants.  
  
"Niwa, stop hiding and come out into the sunshine." The silver haired boy said, waiting for the scarlet eyed hider to come out. The person stepped out of the shadows. The silver haired boy nodded.  
  
"Now, since we all can see each other, I'm telling you all that tomorrow, we make our move." The boy looked at everyone's faces with a smirk. The lilac haired girl was staring dully at the frozen TV which still had AND THEY LIVED HAPPYILY EVER AFTER. The blonde haired girl was smiling, contented with her eyes closed. And the scarlet eyed figure remained silent.  
  
A girl stared emotionless at the glass window beside her. She blinked and a picture of a chestnut messy boy appeared on the glass. A content smile graced her features.  
  
"Syaoran..." she mumbled. Her emerald colored eyes glossed with unshed tears. She blinked again and the picture was gone, along with the tears. She looked ahead of her, glad that her sensei missed her slacking off during class.  
  
"Hello class, I'm pleased to tell you that for today we-" The girl tuned out and drifted onto her day dreams again.  
  
FlAshBAck  
  
"Sakura..." A girl with wavy violet hair muttered, her amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair looked at her friend in concern.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo...?" She asked, not liking how upset her best friend was. A bad feeling was building up from her heart. And it was now stuck in her throat.  
  
"How long was it again for when you mourned over Syaoran Li?" Sakura blinked tears back from Tomoyo's question.  
  
"Since he left Japan and to this very day still..." Her voice cracked a bit, an assumption filled her mind.  
  
"Tomoyo...you...why do you ask?" Sakura's emerald eyes probed on Tomoyo's face, trying to get every chance to see what Tomoyo is thinking of.  
  
"S-sakura...I'm moving away." Tomoyo whispered, knowing her voice will be stuck as a whisper even if she tried to yell. Sakura's eyes widened with fear, just as she though...  
  
"Please...please tell me this is a harsh joke! First I lost my first love...now I'm losing my best friend?" Sakura started sobbing and leaning on Tomoyo for support. Tomoyo tried smiling, despite the fact that in a few seconds, she also will break down.  
  
"Sakura...we'll always be best friends! Best friends forever! Don't think of this as our end..." Both girls cried, whiling hugging each other.  
  
"Where...where will you go?" Sakura asked, heart pounding...she'll be losing her best friend who she has known for 8 years. They first met at the feeble age of 5.  
  
"Mother and I are moving to the States...Sakura...I don't want to leave!" Tomoyo cried, and her sobs became loud and heart breaking. Sakura's tears flowed like a river.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either! But...promise me you'll mail me! Promise me we'll talk on the phone, through Aiming, and any other way of communication." Sakura muttered, not believing how crappy her life has turned. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"You've been so good to me Sakura. You're like my older sister!" Tomoyo confessed. Sakura laughed morbidly.  
  
"You've always been my idol. My best friend forever...I'll never forget you." Sakura stepped away from their embrace, taking a good look at Tomoyo who will be leaving soon.  
  
"And same here, Sakura. Please come say goodbye to me on...September 5th." Tomoyo requested, tired and disappointed. Sakura nodded.  
  
"You know I will..."  
  
'Tomoyo...even though I still communicate with her...it's not the same...' The teary eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts as she listened to her teacher talk.  
  
"Class, I present to you the new students. There are 4 in total." Isamu-sensei spoke, smiling creepily at the students. Sakura's attention was peaked at when Isamu-sensei said '4 in total.'  
  
"4...? Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and...Syaoran Li?!" Sakura jumped out of her chair and was yelling at the teacher. The sensei gave Sakura a stern look.  
  
"Please do not interrupt me Miss Kinomoto." The sensei replied, ignoring the whole question. Sakura slowly sat down, her heart racing 30 miles per hour. Every student in the classroom stared at Sakura with wide eyes. The silent scary Sakura, a.k.a triple S. Never in 1 whole year has she spoken up or yell at all. This as truly a rare sight for the classroom. Right when the class thought SSS commotion was over, she spoke up again.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Isamu-sensei..." Sakura muttered angrily. Everyone including the sensei heard, but loser-sensei ignored her. The sensei smirked.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
To be !  
  
Kitsune Ly - Hi guys I know I haven't updated...doges a person who wants to strangle her but...I've been having writer's block for months and I finally came up with a story that excites me a lot...and here it is! I know the prologue is short, boring, and weird. Lol...but action will stir up soon, SS romance will update, and the evil new villians will be revealed. Please review, it would mean so much to me :P and I would update soonerin sing song voice Also, I'd like to say thanks to Dana (Dana- The Kurama Luver) for editing this =)  
  
Kitsune Ly signing off to start on Chapter One- Hi...? 


	2. Chapter 1

Pure Bliss Composed by: Kitsune Ly (Ying Hua Li)  
  
Sakura thinks her life falls into pieces when Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol walked away from Sakura's life. Not only that, an evil force arises. When Syaoran comes back, Sakura learns that his love for her walked away also. With a new crisis at hand, many will fall down. But who will survive?  
  
ReCap- "Everyone, please welcome Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Chapter One - Hi...?  
  
Sakura's breathing stopped, and her heart skipped a few beats. 'Oh my...Syaoran...Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol...' Sakura felt a smile reach her lips. She didn't know what to think...and she didn't care. As long as Syaoran was back, he would think for her! Sakura snapped out of day dreaming and stared at the sensei, waiting for her to shut up and let Syaoran and the gang in.  
  
"Before they come in, what do you think Kinomoto?" The sensei asked, a strange smile on her face. Sakura arched an eyebrow up.  
  
"I think cool, let them in now." Right after Sakura replied, the sensei laughed. The sensei's eyes bore into Sakura's. A smug look crawled up Isamu-sensei.  
  
"Just joking ...Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Syaoran Li are not the new students!" The teacher laughed hysterically. The harsh laughter filled Sakura's ears. Tears emerged from her glassy jade eyes.  
  
"Bitch...damn you to the 7 hells..." Sakura muttered. Isamu-sensei grinned, unknown about Sakura cursing her. Isamu-sensei took her eyes away from Sakura and laid them on the entire class. A stern look replaced her goofy smug look.  
  
"Now seriously, the new students come in the order as I name you. Kasull, Pacifica." A golden blonde haired girl walked in, gracefully and careful each step. Her cat-like blue eyes scanned the room and landed on Sakura. Sakura returned her stare, and the girl looked away.  
  
"Be nice to Miss Kasull. Law, Dana." Isamu-sensei's annoying voice filled the air again. Then another girl walked in. Sakura kept her eyes ahead, staring directly at Dana Law.  
  
'Her looks remind me so much of Tomoyo...only Tomoyo's eyes were warm, not...evil like Dana's. Oops...evil? How can there be evil eyes?!' Sakura saw Pacifica Kasull staring at her neutrally, and Dana Law glaring at her. Sakura returned both gestures, stared at Pacifica, and glared at Dana. For the third time, Isamu-sensei announced in monotone.  
  
"Welcome Miss Law. Niwa Dai-....Dai...the name is cut off. Moving to next one, Zaoldyeck, Killua." Behind the door, a male voice mumbled 'idiot.' A boy walked in slowly, he caught the attention of a few girls in the class. He has silvery hair. But if you look closely, it's tinted lavender.  
  
All the way from the back of the room, a fat girl with greasy brown hair was messily eating a large birthday cake. Of all the girls that tried to get Killua's attention, they failed and a fat girl attracted his attention. He stared directly at her, his eyes budged.  
  
'How...beautiful....so nice smelling...so...delicious!' He grinned at the fat girl and whistled.  
  
The fat girl looked up and saw a cute guy grinning at her. She blushed heavily, and jumped out of her seat, grabbing the cake with her. She walked up to him and extended the cake towards him. His eyes brightened up.  
  
"H-H-Hi....m-my n-name i-is...-" The girl pathetically trying to introduce herself was pushed into a wall. Killua had faint hearts in his eyes.  
  
"CAKE!...BEAUTIFUL CAKE!" And with that, Killua started wolfing down that piece of chocolaty, fuggy, hot, delicious cake. The fat girl stared at Killua in shock. She ran out of the room, crying.  
  
"ZAOLDYECK!" The stern and cold voice of Isamu-sensei spread through the room. Killua stopped...he smiled at the sensei and stopped eating.  
  
"Ah...I'm sorry and very apologetic about my behavior, Isamu-sensei." He spoke...looking down and his hand went down his pocket. Isamu-sensei smiled  
  
'What a well-mannered young man!' She thought happily, maybe school wasn't hell after all. Right after Isamu-sensei's cheerful thought, Killua took out a wallet. He withdrew a fork, and 10 yen. He winked at Isamu-sensei, and shook her hand.  
  
"You are such a nice sensei!" While shaking her hand, he slipped 10 yen in her hand. Isamu-sensei stared at him in shock. Killua winked and continued digging down on the cake with the fork.  
  
"You brat..." Isamu-sensei muttered. She stared down to the 10 yen in her hand and smiled.  
  
"You nice brat...ah well whatever. I'm 10 yen richer now! Booyah!"  
  
"..." A boy walked in. Isamu-sensei's eyes landed on the last new student, she assumed.  
  
"Are you the last student?"  
  
"Yeah." The boy replied. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair.  
  
"Introduce yourself?" Isamu-sensei asked, more like stated.  
  
"I'm Niwa Daisuke. Call me Niwa." He said and stared down at the floor like a shy boy. Isamu stared at Daisuke in a strange way.  
  
Everyone in the classroom stared at the four new students. How weird they are...  
  
Killua was happily munching on cake. Pacifica's gaze was locked on Sakura. Dana glared at all the girls in the class, especially Sakura. And Daisuke was glancing around, observing his surroundings with sharp eyes.  
  
In the heads of Sakura, Killua, Dana, Pacifica, and Daisuke, they all thought,  
  
'What an interesting time I'll have from now on...' 


End file.
